Yearbook
by JuicyFruit05
Summary: Oneshot Troyella Summary Inside.


**Hey everybody, this is just a short story I thought of when I was in the car on the way home from camp, Hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: OneShot, Gabriella is thinking about memories from High School.**

Gabriella was lying on her bed thinking.

She was thinking about her friends and how much she would miss them when she went away to college next week.

She was trying to think of happy memories, but none were coming to her mind. So to help get some she went to get her yearbook.

She opened the book and the first person she saw was Chad, and next to his picture it said:

_Sup girl? _

_I'm gonna miss u a lot, u were just like a sister to me, and for Troy's sake please come and visit often._

_-Chad_

Then a memory came to her.

_**Flashback (Chad)**_

_Chad and Gabi were at Troy's house after school one day in February, and they were having a snack._

_Troy was in the shower because he was sweaty and dirty from basketball practice._

"_Oh my gosh Chad, every time you eat one of those you gain, like, 5 pounds." Gabi said while he devoured his 10th Ho-Ho._

"_SO, it's not like I eat like this everyday. Troy's mom is the only parent on the block who actually buys these." said Chad "Besides there has to be at least some unhealthy food that you like."_

_Gabriella didn't answer. She just continued to eat her celery._

"_Oh come on, what's that one food that you just devour. The one that when you're eating it you forget all of your manners?" asked Chad_

_Gabriella put down the celery._

"_Well, I know this may sound weird, but I've always liked cheese whiz." said Gabi as she waited for his reaction._

_Instead of saying 'Oh that doesn't sound weird.' or 'I like cheese whiz too.' Chad simply walked over to the fridge and grabbed some cheese whiz._

"_Oh my gosh! I didn't know Troy's mom bought cheese whiz.' said Gabi as she ran up to Chad. _

"_Hang on, there's one more thing I have to do." said Chad._

_Then without another word he sprayed the cheese all over her head._

_**End of Flashback (Chad)**_

The next name in the yearbook was Kelsi and next to her picture it said:

_Hey,_

_I'm gonna miss you so much. You and Troy were the best singers East High ever had._

_-Kels_

Then came another memory.

_**Flashback (Kelsi)**_

_Kelsi and Gabi were volunteering at a local day care. It just so happened that one of the 4 year olds there was Troy's younger brother Mason. _**(A/N: This memory is from the summer between 10th and 11th grade, so Mason is now 6 in the story.)**

_It was nap time and Mason refused to go to sleep. He was clinging to Gabriella and he wouldn't stop talking. Kelsi was getting some warm milk to help him sleep._

"_I'm not tired I'd rather just talk to you. You're really pretty. Do you think I'm pretty? I've got a scab on my knee. Do you wanna see it? Troy took me to the park yesterday and we ate cookies and ice cream. Troy says he loves you. Do you love him? Did you know that he loves you?" Said Mason in one breath._

_Once he stopped talking to take a breath, Gabi decided to answer his questions._

'_Yes, I think you're very pretty. No, I don't want to see you're scab. Yes, I love Troy. And thanks to you now I know he loves Me." said Gabi_

"_Oh, cool." he said "Well I guess I don't have anything else to talk about."_

_Then he got onto his cot and fell asleep almost instantly._

_Just then Kelsi came into the room with the warm milk in her hand._

"_Well, I guess I won't be needing this anymore." said Kelsi as she set the cup on the table._

"_Yep, guess not." said Gabi "Guess what?"_

"_Um…I don't know, what?" asked Kelsi_

"_Apparently Troy, uh, he um." stuttered Gabi_

"_Loves you" finished Kelsi_

"_Yeah"_

"_And you love him."_

"_Am I really that obvious?" asked Gabi_

"_Um…DUH!" said Kelsi "You always talk about him, stare at him when he's talking to you, oh and you practically fainted when we did the kissing scene in the play." _

_Gabi giggled._

"_Yeah, and I would've if Troy hadn't grabbed my hand to keep me from falling." said Gabi_

"_He's totally gonna ask you out!" said Kelsi_

"_What!" Gabi almost yelled_

"_Oh come on girl, according to Mason he feels the same way as you. Plus as some added bonuses, you're pretty, smart, funny, sweet, and you have an amazing voice." said Kelsi "And if you asked Troy I'll be he would say the same thing."_

_Gabi gave Kelsi a small hug._

"_Thanks" she said_

_**End of Flashback (Kelsi)**_

The next picture was of Taylor:

_Oh my gosh!_

_I'm gonna miss you SO much! You're my best friend. We've had some pretty good times._

_BFF-_

_Tay_

_P.S. The best time was when we got kicked out of the library last year. _

Gabriella smiled at the memory.

_**Flashback (Taylor)**_

_They were in the library studying back at the beginning of Senior Year._

_Taylor and Chad were having a fight._

_Taylor and Gabi were sitting at computers studying for their history projects._

_When suddenly Chad walked in._

"_Yikes, hide me." said Taylor as she got underneath the desk._

"_Oh come on Taylor, you're gonna have to talk to him sometime." said Gabi_

"_No." said Taylor just as Chad walked up to Gabi._

"_Hey Gabs, have you seen Tay?" he asked_

"_Uh…no I haven't, but maybe you could check the Day Care. I think she's volunteering there today." she answered_

"_Um, ok bye then." he said_

"_Ok, see you later." said Gabi_

_Then Chad walked out the door._

"_Is he gone?" asked Taylor_

"_Yea, you can come out now." said Gabi_

"_Good, because Iaaaouch." said Taylor as she hit her head on the edge of the computer desk, causing it to tip._

_They closed their eyes as it hit the ground._

"_You two!" yelled the librarian "Get out!"_

_**End of Flashback (Taylor)**_

On the last page was a picture of the love of her life…Troy Bolton.

_Gabs,_

_I've got a lot to say. Like that fact that I'm gonna miss you more than anyone or that whenever I see you it makes me smile. So I'm gonna sum it up in 4 small words._

_I Love You Gabriella_

_Yours Forever,_

_Troy_

When Gabriella read this, tears came to her eyes and a wonderful memory came to her mind.

_**Flashback (Troy)**_

_Gabi was on her bed reading a book late on a Saturday night in September on their Junior year.. _

_Then she heard music coming from her balcony._

_She turned to see Troy standing there holding a boom-box, and Troy's voice came out of the speakers._

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it coming suddenly it's realOh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonightAll things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all alongI can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

_  
Yeah, we got a good thing going onOh, right here is right where we belongYou never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way_

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
can't take my eyes off you **(A/N: just pretend that Troy was the only one singing that song, and he's the one that wrote it.)**

_Tears came to her eyes._

_She walked over to the balcony just as the song ended._

"_Gabriella Montez, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Troy as he studied her face._

_For a moment she just stood there._

"_Of course I'll be your girlfriend Troy, I love you too." she said "But how did you know that?"_

"_Know what?" he asked_

"_That I loved you also, in the song it said 'I know you feel the same way too'" said Gabi_

"_Oh…that, Mason told me." he said_

_She laughed and ran up to him; he picked her up, spun her around and gave her a kiss._

_**End of Flashback (Troy)**_

She closed the yearbook and put it away.

Then there was a knock on her balcony door.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Lover Boy, ever learn to use the stairs?" she asked Troy

"I don't know that takes to long." he answered as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Right…anyway you know what I was just thinking about?" she said

"Um…How incredibly sexy I am?" he teased

She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh I don't know, what?" he asked

"The night you asked me out." she replied.

Troy smiled.

"Oh, yeah we had some good times." he said as he looked at her "Too bad we won't be able to have any more of those, because you're going to Brown and the rest of us are going to UNM."

"Actually, I just thought about life without you, and I wouldn't be able to bare it. So I've decided I'm gonna go to UNM also." said Gabi

"But don't you have to be accepted to go?" asked Troy

"Yes, and I was excepted, when I applied to Brown I applied to UNM as well, just in case." she said

"Are you serious?" asked Troy as a smile crept onto his face.

Gabriella nodded her head.

"Yes!" he yelled as he picked her up, spun her around, and gave her a kiss. Just like that special night in September.

**Well, there ya go I hope ya liked it. Reviews are welcomed. **

**Tootles,**

**Flip**


End file.
